Le Maître Chanteur
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Colin vit une grande histoire d'amour avec la photographie, c'est bien connu. Mais que va-t-il décider de faire s'il surprend une scène passionnante dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Quels sont les secrets que Draco Malfoy peut avoir à cacher ? Draco/Colin ; Draco/Astoria [Ecrit en réponse aux défis de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons]


_Cette histoire est écrite à l'occasion des défis proposés sur le forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, et sera sans doute composée de 3 chapitres._

 _Le Maître Chanteur_

Poudlard de nuit était un spectacle troublant. Il régnait dans le château un mélange de calme et d'agitation qui mêlait avec suprématie la chair de poule des couloirs déserts où grinçaient les armures, les paysages étonnants visibles depuis les fenêtres et les _tap tap_ réguliers de pas des professeurs arpentants les couloirs à la poursuite des _taptaptap_ rapides des élèves un peu trop aventureux en fuite, tout ceci entremêlé des ronflements grinçants des tableaux ou encore des hurlements extatiques qui suivaient Peeves où que ses bêtises le mène.

Colin, comme tout bon Gryffondor, était un habitué de cette atmosphère. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement de mettre en péril les points de sa maison, mais jugeait tout de même la capacité d'arpenter le château la nuit forte utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de préparer quelques mauvais coups. Il savait bien que ses camarades aussi arpentaient le château en dehors des heures réglementaires, que ça soit le fameux trio d'or pour sauver le monde sorcier, ou bien même le jumeaux Weasley toujours à la recherche de mauvais coups.

Ces derniers temps, Colin n'arpentait ces longs couloirs qu'à la recherche de la meilleure fenêtre. Les appareils photo magiques avaient des avantages incontestables, en tout premier lieu le fait que l'image ne soit pas fixe, cependant ils avaient aussi leurs inconvénients et le rendu paraissait la plupart du temps à peine semblable aux photographies moldues d'un autre temps. Aussi Colin en avait-il longuement parlé avec le Professeur Flitwick. Les sortilèges liés aux appareils photos étaient d'une précision telle qu'ils en devenaient difficiles à manier et représentaient la pointe de l'avancée magique en ce domaine. Le petit professeur avait semblait tout guilleret lorsqu'il lui avait présenté son projet, et avait passé la demi-heure suivante à parler avec vivacité de divers sorts…

Depuis quelque temps donc, c'était devenu un rituel pour Colin d'apporter son appareil en cours de sortilège pour que le Professeur puisse faire quelques expériences dessus, puis de s'aventurer hors de la quiétude de son dortoir (quiétude toute relative accompagnée des divers ronflements de ses congénères), pour venir vagabonder en ces territoires insolites afin de photographier la nuit.

Lors de sa première escapade, il s'était trouvé que les clichés obtenus étaient plus que décevants. Pour reprendre l'exclamation de son professeur, on y voyait comme à travers une pelle ! Cependant peu à peu, les photos s'étaient améliorées, tant pour les paysages extérieurs qu'intérieurs. On distinguait des formes çà et là même si le résultat était toujours à la merci d'une torche ou d'un clair de lune.

L'avancement demandait donc du temps puisque Colin devait interrompre une partie de ses recherches lorsque les éléments jouaient contre lui. Certains de ses camarades se demandaient même s'il ne s'était pas fait mordre par un loup-garou, à rester hors du dortoir pendant toute la durée de la pleine lune, tout en arborant des cernes à faire pâlir d'envie un inferi.

Ce soir était le dernier de la pleine lune justement, et Colin s'était aventuré dans les courants d'air au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. C'est d'ici qu'on avait les meilleures vues, le paysage s'étendait au loin à 360 degrés, et il n'avait que l'embarras du choix entre les magnifiques toitures ouvragées du château, les belles cours intérieures, les serres qu'on pouvait distinguer au-delà des bâtiments, les reflets de la lune et des étoiles sur le lac noir, ou bien encore l'immense étendue de la forêt interdite.

Combien de fois Colin avait-il photographié ces paysages à l'aube ou au crépuscule, combien d'heures passait-il en hiver à vagabonder dans la neige pour saisir ces instants magnifiques, tout comme à l'automne, avec les radieuses couleurs que revêtait la forêt interdite. Il soupira. Il faisait très froid ce soir. Ce n'était que la fin du mois de février et il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir emmené sa cape.

Tout à coup, il entendit la porte en bas de l'escalier claquer. Quelqu'un montait. Et il ne pouvait pas fuir. Colin se retourna, désespéré. Il préférait ne pas penser à la rancœur de ses camarades s'il venait à faire perdre des points à sa maison, ni à la déception dans les yeux d'Harry. Il avisa une armoire. Par tous les fondateurs, elle était vide. Il referma les portes sur lui et cessa de respirer.

 _Tap taptap tap taptap…_

Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Il put apercevoir une silhouette sombre passer devant lui grâce au petit jeu qui écartait les deux portes de l'armoire. Pitié, pas Snape, pitié, il allait retirer au moins 50 points et ses camarades allaient l'écorcher vif.

« C'est bon, il n'y a personne, chuchota une voix. »

Une seconde silhouette passa bientôt devant la porte. Les deux silhouettes se rejoignirent bientôt contre la rembarde et Colin put les voir magnifiquement baigner dans la lumière de la lune. Les silhouettes s'enlacèrent puis s'embrassèrent et Colin regretta de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photos. Ces deux amants-là semblaient faits pour être ensemble sous cette lumière.

Colin n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, ils portaient tous les deux leurs capes et avaient même rabattu leurs capuches. Ça paraissait normal pour deux amoureux, ils voulaient éviter les commérages. La silhouette de droite abaissa bientôt la capuche de celle de gauche, avant de retirer la sienne. Ces cheveux blond platine parfaitement lissés. Ça ne pouvait être que lui... Il avait donc une copine, hein ?

« J'ai envie de voir tes yeux, tes magnifiques yeux, Astoria… »

Les torches s'allumèrent après un mouvement de baguette, mais Colin faisait toujours face à Astoria, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du blond.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se voie ce soir ? Ça fait des jours depuis notre dernier rendez-vous, je croyais que…

-Tu croyais que je ne voulais plus de toi ?

-Oui. Je t'aime Draco. Mais j'ai besoin de te voir plus souvent.

-Je sais, je t'aime aussi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te regarder, dans la salle commune, dans la grande salle. Tu es magnifique ce soir… »

Draco caressa la joue d'Astoria.

« Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je suis très occupée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

-Oh oui, je sais bien à quoi tu es occupé. Tu sais très bien que j'ai vu cette maudite marque sur ton bras ! Tu penses aux conséquences de tes choix parfois ? Je sais que tu esquives le sujet à chaque fois mais je reste persuadée que pour Katie…

-Écoute Astoria, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute encore. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, j'avais besoin de te voir… J'ai juste envie de décompresser ce soir et de passer un bon moment. J'ai aussi envie que tu passes un bon moment et je ne pense pas que parler de tout ça y contribue. »

Il caressa ses cheveux. Il semblait doux avec elle. Colin le haïssait par défaut, déjà parce que c'était un sang-pur et qu'il était un né-moldu, il fallait bien qu'il se défende ! Et surtout parce qu'il s'en prenait à Harry. Colin ressentait énormément d'affection pour son héros, il voulait l'aider de tout cœur et espérait un jour pouvoir obtenir sa reconnaissance. Aussi méprisait-il sincèrement Draco Malfoy pour son antipathie envers Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être doux, ni même éprouver de la tendresse ou de l'affection pour quelqu'un.

Colin vit le blond attirer Astoria dans ses bras, il la cajola doucement pendant quelques instants.

« Tu es tendu, quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ? demanda Astoria.

-Je m'inquiète un peu, mais ce n'est rien d'important.

-Bien au contraire. Je serais une bien mauvaise partenaire si je ne m'inquiétais pas un minimum pour toi. Il faudrait que tu dormes plus, tu sembles éreinté.

-Merci, je vais faire de mon mieux ce weekend.

-Tu as peut-être juste besoin d'un remontant... »

Colin vit Astoria se mettre à genoux devant Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Laisse, tu vas aimer ça. »

Elle déboutonna le pantalon de Draco et fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair. _Mon Dieu, non ! Il y a des âmes encore pures et innocentes dans cette pièce (la dernière soirée de Noël dans la salle commune mise à part) !_ pensa Colin. Il ne pouvait rien faire, sans quoi Draco lui ferait surement payer cher. Il pouvait toujours fermer les yeux bien sûr, mais il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Astoria apposa doucement ses lèvres contre le caleçon de Draco, tout en défaisant l'uniforme qu'elle portait encore. Elle défit sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise… Draco avait bon goût. Colin pouvait voir ses seins ronds, parfaits, son ventre plat… Il vit ses mains glisser sous la chemise du blond et venir abaisser son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Lui aussi était beau. Colin ne put s'empêcher d'envier ces cuisses musclées par le Quidditch. Draco bandait, évidemment, et la jeune femme embrassa son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Colin essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait se dérouler entre ses propres jambes.

Draco poussa un long soupir de bien-être lorsqu'Astoria embrassa le bout de son gland et se mit à le suçoter. Colin ne pouvait pas vraiment bien voir ce qui se passait, mais il vit Draco s'avachir contre la rambarde. Enfin, il pouvait voir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés, son visage était totalement détendu, il n'était pas déformé par le moindre sourire méprisant. Il était beau, serein.

Colin vit ses joues se rougir, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Bientôt ce furent de petits gémissements qui emplirent la pièce. Colin n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Ce n'était plus la curiosité qui rendait cette scène si fascinante, c'était le visage de Draco. Les gémissements se firent plus fort, les mains du blond tremblaient lorsqu'il agrippa les cheveux d'Astoria. Colin pouvait voir ses hanches bouger, il pouvait aussi deviner que Draco faisait tout pour se retenir…

« Astoria ! » cria Draco.

Draco se tendit, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement son souffle était erratique. Colin aurait pu voir Astoria tousser, il aurait pu voir qu'elle se relevait. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le visage de Draco. Cet orgasme avait dû être énorme, parce qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir jamais crié, ni avoir jamais bougé ses hanches de manière incontrôlée, ni avoir mis autant de temps à reprendre sa respiration, on aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un sprint… Bon en même temps jamais Colin n'avait fait ça non plus.

Draco se laissa aller dans les bras de son amie, remontant tranquillement son pantalon.

« Merci. »

La porte de l'escalier claqua. _Tap tap._

Colin cessa de respirer à nouveau. Les deux amants se figèrent. Astoria éteignit les torches, Draco bondit vers les portes de l'armoire. Colin les retint de l'intérieur comme il put, et cela sembla donner assez bonne illusion puisque le blond maudit : « C'est fermé » et s'en retourna. Colin crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre, et pourtant ses battements résonnaient de manière assourdissante dans ses oreilles.

« Par ici ! » chuchota Astoria, elle tenait dans ses bras leurs deux capes et se glissa sous un drap tendu derrière des caisses et recouvrant un fatras de télescopes en tous genres.

Colin vit le Professeur Snape s'avancer dans la pièce. N'y avait-il donc aucun Dieu pour entendre ses prières ? Non seulement il allait lui retirer des points, mais en plus il allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il bandait, seul dans une armoire. Ah non, tiens, il ne bandait plus.

Le Professeur fit deux fois le tour de la pièce en brandissant son Lumos aveuglant avant de s'en aller.

La porte claqua. Le drap fut bientôt secoué par des rires nerveux, puis carrément francs.

« Je suis bien contente qu'il ne nous ait pas trouvés !

-Oui, mais on ferait mieux de retourner dans nos dortoirs immédiatement, s'il m'attrape je serai dans une merde sans fin. Désolé Astoria, on remet ça demain soir ? Ce sera samedi alors il faudra mieux na pas se trouver ici, ça sera sans doute déjà occupé. Je connais un coin tranquille dans le couloir du quatrième étage, c'est loin mais ça sera plus sûr. »

Ils se rhabillèrent et s'en allèrent, et Colin put à nouveau respirer. Plus jamais, se promit-il.

.oOo.

« Salut Ron ! »

Colin s'assit à côté du rouquin pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Écoute Colin, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à être photographié et Harry-

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! »

Le roux parut surpris et dut recevoir un coup de pied de la part d'Hermione, qui lui faisait face, à en juger par la grimace qu'il arbora une demi-seconde plus tard.

« Je voulais juste vous parler de Draco Malfoy.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

Ron grimaça une nouvelle fois après avoir reçu un coup de coude d'Harry.

« He bien… je me demandais juste, par curiosité, si vous saviez que Draco avait une copine ?

-Mais bien sûr qu'il en a une ! »

 _Leur couple n'est donc pas si secret_ pensa Colin, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry fixaient Ron sans comprendre.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Draco est fiancé. C'est un accord qu'a passé la famille Malfoy il y a des années de cela. Ils se sont arrangés avec la famille Greengrass pour permettre à leurs familles, et à leurs fortunes, de se rapprocher.

-Ah et donc il doit épouser Astoria ? »

Ron lui rit au nez.

« Non, il doit épouser Daphné ! Vous ne saviez pas ? »

 _Daphné ?_ s'interrogea Colin _. Mais alors, c'est pour ça qu'ils se cachaient… Draco doit épouser l'une des deux sœurs et aime l'autre…_

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa sereinement. Colin réfléchissait. Il pourrait peut-être tendre un piège… Cette perspective le laissa impatient de retourner voir le professeur Flitwick, il fallait absolument que leurs recherches avancent ! Les heures le séparant du cours de Sortilège semblèrent durer des jours pour Colin...

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Après que son Professeur eut lancé quelques incantations et modifié quelques réglages, il lui restait tout de même une journée à attendre pour passer à la suite de son plan. Il passa son samedi à faire ses devoirs, sans pourtant réussir à maintenir sa concentration plus de quelques minutes. De plus, sa nuit avait été agitée, troublée par des gémissements et des scènes plutôt explicites auxquelles Colin n'était pas tant habitué.

Le samedi soir, donc, Colin n'avait même pas pris la peine de rentrer à son dortoir après le dîner. Il avait fait trois fois le tour du couloir et avait trouvé une cachette idéale pour surveiller l'arrivée des deux amants. Colin n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'état des photos qu'il pourrait prendre, sans doute ne pourrait-il rien tirer de ses clichés…

Il cessa de respirer plusieurs fois, lorsque des professeurs passèrent devant lui en faisant leurs rondes, cependant, personne ne le vit. Sa cachette n'était pas franchement confortable, encore une armoire vide. Quelques instants passèrent et il s'imaginait que peut-être les deux amants avaient annulé leur rendez-vous lorsqu'il vit Astoria apparaître au bout d'un couloir et que Draco arriva lui aussi à ce moment-là.

« Bonsoir, chuchota Astoria. »

Il ne lui répondit qu'en la serrant dans ses bras. Colin devait admettre qu'ils étaient mignons ensemble…

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux…

-Oui, j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai dormi 14 heures cette nuit, ça m'a fait du bien. Merci.

-Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie dans ce couloir ? Les professeurs doivent souvent passer par là, nan ? »

Draco lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils sortirent du champ de vision de Colin qui se félicita d'avoir utilisé un petit sortilège pour huiler les gonds des portes et pouvoir sortir les suivre discrètement. Il s'avança à pas de loup, ne voulant pas être entendu. Il s'imaginait bien que Draco ne serait pas tendre avec lui s'il le découvrait en plein… voyeurisme ? Non, il faisait ça pour de meilleures raisons quand même.

Il prit toutes ses précautions pour tourner au coin du couloir sans être vu, mais celui-ci était vide. Il continua d'avancer sans faire de bruit, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de couple. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un froissement sur sa gauche.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une alcôve cachée derrière cette tapisserie. C'est tout petit, s'étonna Astoria.

-Oui, c'est juste fait pour être deux et… se coller, ajouta Draco sur un ton charmeur. »

 _Oh._ Colin se glissa derrière une armure, il resta contre le mur à un pas de la supposée tapisserie. Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire de photos dans ces conditions…

« Ah… Draco ne m'embrasse pas là, ça chatouille.

-Détends-toi Astoria, personne ne pourra nous voir ici. On sera tranquille. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de bien avant-hier et je veux que ce soit toi ce soir qui prenne du bon temps. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant que Colin n'entende un froissement. Ils se déshabillaient ?

« Astoria, tu es tellement belle… laisse-moi t'embrasser dans le cou je sais que tu aimeras ça… »

Si le cœur de Colin ne battait pas la chamade en ce moment, il aurait pu entendre autre chose que les battements sourds qui emplissaient ces oreilles, notamment que la respiration des deux amants s'était accélérée.

« Retire tes mains Astoria, laisse-moi caresser ton corps, j'ai envie de te montrer… » Le discours de Draco fut interrompu par un bruit de baiser. « …à quel point j'aime tes épaules… à quel point j'aime ton vente… et tes hanches… ton corps nu est la plus belle chose que je connaisse Astoria. »

Colin pensa à cet instant qu'un dictaphone aurait été utile.

« Continue, j'en veux plus, dit Astoria.

-Tes seins sont parfaits, j'admire leur forme ronde et … » Les bruits de baisers furent entrecoupés de gémissements. « …et ces petits tétons qui pointent. »

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Colin écoutait les jeux des deux amants. Il bandait encore… Il tâcha de ne pas y penser. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de partir maintenant, après tout il n'arriverait jamais à prendre de photos dans ces conditions.

« Ha, qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on aura la place de faire ça ici ? »

Colin entendit pas mal de remue-ménage, jusqu'à ce qu'un _glonque_ arrête tout.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Draco.

-Non, mon dos a juste heurté le mur quand tu m'as soulevée… ça va.

-D'accord, j'y vais ? »

La voix de Draco était toujours un peu inquiète.

« Oui.

-Tu es sûre ? »

Colin nota que sa voix venait tout juste de perdre son inquiétude pour devenir plus… sensuelle.

« Ah… Oui Draco, vas-y !

-Oh… tu veux que j'y aille hein ? »

Colin entendit Astoria gémir bruyamment.

« Ou tu préfères comme ça ? »

Il eut un nouveau _glonque_ suivit d'un gémissement profond. Colin pouvait maintenant entendre leurs respirations erratiques, il entendait les gémissements mêlés des deux amants. Son imagination s'emballait. Il ferma les yeux et vit à nouveau la poitrine magnifique d'Astoria et son ventre plat collé au torse de Draco. Il revoyait le sexe de Draco, ses cuisses… il pouvait les voir faire l'amour tous les deux contre ce mur de l'alcôve… Il avait envie de se caresser, il avait honte de se sentir ainsi, comme un pervers. Il entendait tous les bruissements, des mouvements de Draco qui prenait le corps d'Astoria, aux corps qui se rencontraient, aux peaux qui se claquaient, au dos d'Astoria qui frottait contre le mur. Colin se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait que cette scène s'éternise… Les gémissements devinrent plus lourds, plus profonds, plus rapides…

« Draco ! cria Astoria. »

Aucun des deux ne semblait penser que n'importe qui dans tout l'étage pouvait avoir entendu ce cri.

« Astoria, je t'aime… »

Les gémissements attinrent leur paroxysme, avant de s'estomper. Colin quitta le couloir discrètement… il se sentait perturbé. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, il arpenta les couloirs et fit quelques photos…

Il rentra finalement dans son dortoir en se sentant totalement perdu. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de Draco et de ses gémissements.

Il continua tous les soirs de la semaine à arpenter les couloirs du château en espérant croiser un des deux amoureux. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup la nuit et ses camarades avaient dû invalider la thèse du loup-garou, il gardait ses cernes même après la fin de la pleine lune.

Par ailleurs Draco semblait arborer les mêmes cernes. Colin le croisait parfois dans les couloirs du Septième étage. Il lui semblait qu'il disparaissait parfois vers la salle sur demande. Colin n'avait jamais vu Astoria y entrer avec lui…

Un soir, il le suivit alors qu'il sortait de la salle sur demande. Draco allait retrouver Astoria… Colin les observa. Ce fait l'obsédait et le perturbait toujours autant. Ce soir-là, Draco était entré dans une salle de cours vide qui semblait être devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Colin était devenu aveugle, mais pas sourd, pour une nuit de plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, cependant, lorsque le couple entra dans la salle de classe, Colin y était déjà. Il s'était caché dans une armoire. Draco et Astoria n'avaient même pas parlé. Draco avait lancé un regard brûlant à Astoria avant de la soulever pour l'installer sur le bureau vide du professeur. Colin l'avait vu s'agenouiller devant ce bureau. C'était un spectacle magnifique que de voir à Malfoy dans cette position. Il l'avait vu soulever la jupe d'Astoria et mettre sa tête entre ses cuisses. Ce soir-là, Colin aurait pu voir tous les ravages de la passion sur le visage d'Astoria, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur Draco. Il s'imaginait être à la place d'Astoria. Il imaginait le blond à genoux devant lui, courbant la tête pour venir embrasser son sexe, il l'imaginait le sucer comme il avait vu Astoria le faire.

Ce soir-là, Colin avait enfin pu prendre ses premières photos du couple. Oh, bien sûr elles étaient noircies, on devinait mal qui se trouvait sur le cliché mais peu à peu les sorts du Professeur Flitwick se firent plus précis, peu à peu il fut possible de deviner la forme des visages, des corps, les couleurs… Peu à peu Colin accumulait les preuves contre le couple secret. Sur ces photos on les voyait s'enlacer, on les voyait s'embrasser… On les voyait en plein acte, Draco possédant Astoria alors qu'elle était plaquée contre un bureau, la prenant contre un mur…

Colin était obsédé par Draco le jour, il l'observait discrètement de loin. Que faisait-il seul dans la salle-sur-demande le soir ? Comment s'était-il déclaré à Astoria ? Ils s'aimaient, certes, mais Colin assistait aussi à toutes leurs disputes. Leur couple ne tenait que par un fil, Astoria désapprouvait clairement les choix et la conduite de Draco.

Colin s'attira plus d'une fois des regards noirs de la part de ses camarades lorsqu'il se faisait prendre par les professeurs, il avait fini plus d'une soirée à exécuter des tâches ingrates et inutiles pour le Professeur Snape. Étonnamment, il semblait le croiser souvent.

Un soir, les deux amants furent de nouveau dans la salle de cours. Colin était à la porte, il écoutait. Apparemment ce soir ils parlaient… enfin… ils se disputaient. Encore. Il était tôt. C'était Astoria qui avait demandé le rendez-vous à Draco. Elle voulait faire pression sur lui… il ne lâchait rien. Colin les entendait lever le ton, caché derrière une armure.

Bientôt le mot de trop fut dit et Astoria ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient de la sorte, elle reviendrait le lendemain.

Par la porte ouverte, Colin put voir Draco prostré sur l'un des bureaux. Il avait la tête posée entre ses bras… C'était le moment. Colin s'avança et entra dans la pièce. Il n'emmenait plus son appareil photo, il en avait bien assez maintenant. Il attendait le bon moment depuis quelques soirs. Il serrait fort sa baguette dans sa main, son cœur battait à nouveau comme une batterie à un concert de rock.

Draco leva la tête et ses yeux rougis se posèrent sur lui. Draco n'avait pas de baguette en main, il pensa sans doute à piège, une vengeance des Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Colin ne répondit pas, il savait que Draco était un adversaire qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'affronter seul en duel. Il sortit juste une photo de sa poche et la jeta sur le bureau, elle les montrait s'embrassant.

« Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu pourras me faire chanter, ce n'est pas interdit d'être en couple tu sais, sale sang-de-bourbe. »

Colin sortit une autre photo, les montrant en train de baiser sauvagement contre le bureau.

« Non, mais c'est assez mal vu de faire ça avec la sœur de sa fiancée, assena Colin. »

Le visage de Draco se décomposa… enfin, si c'était encore possible qu'il le soit plus. Draco sortit sa baguette et mit le feu aux clichés.

« J'en ai d'autre, tu sais, sur moi et dans mon dortoir… J'en ai caché quelques-unes dans une enveloppe avec écrit dessus : « À ouvrir s'il m'arrive du mal ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La main qui tenait la baguette de Draco tremblait. Il avait parlé entre ses dents serrées par la rage.

« Plus jamais tu ne t'approcheras d'un Gryffondor pour lui faire du mal, plus jamais tu ne t'en prendras ni à mon petit frère ni à Harry Potter. Et si jamais je t'entends encore prononcer « sang-de-bourbe », j'enverrai ces photos à ta fiancée, à ta famille et à la famille de ta fiancée… après les avoir placardés bien en évidence devant la Grande Salle. Tout le monde saura que tu t'es tapé Astoria, et toute l'école te verra… dans ces positions. »

Il y eut un long silence. Colin avait peur. Peut-être que son plan n'allait pas marcher après tout…

Draco baissa finalement son bras, il rangea sa baguette et il le bouscula pour sortir de la pièce.

« Très bien. Tu auras ce que tu veux, sale né-moldu. »


End file.
